Build talk:Mo/R Natural Stride Monk
This is Tab's favorite bar, bad votes will be QQ'd by him. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:50, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :It's ok, ill always prefer WoH though, and i don't really understand nat stride on a protmonk to much ither. I guess i prefer 8 in tactics so i can meet the req for a shield and get a better blocking stance (in arenas). In ab surly dash + return is better than nat stride. Major rune is pretty gay as well. That build will work fine, i think war/sin secondary will be slightly better though.I Heal If U Shutup 15:04, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Why the major rune? Rupert=Hawt 19:23{GMT}7-06-MMVIII :::Because Unexist is bad. Fixed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:24, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Cuz it's ab, and people in ab are bad at removing enchantments. Major rune + prot spirit owns. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:26, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Where is prot spirit? Rupert=Hawt 19:27{GMT}7-06-MMVIII ::::::Tabby moo changed the bar. See buildpage history for what my bar was. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:18, 8 June 2008 (EDT) I don't like it. At all. Especially because of enchants ending NS [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 16:01, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :You run NS for the added versitility over Disciplined Stance - used properly, it let's you have a significant movement and positional advantage over the other teams frontline, making it much harder for them you get well times bstrikes on you etc. The enchant clause on NS is irrelevant, as the only time you'll use your stance then enchant yourself is when you're buying time to get Guardian off while dazed or something. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:04, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Just cast Veil before NS, you don't need to cast Guardian on yourself, and you can use ZB instead of RoF for a heal. You won't need Shielding if you already have 50% block chance and kiter. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:14, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::Eh, why veil? And when you're having NS at you, you don't wanna stop for a 3/4 anyway, unless it's dual melee. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:19, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::3/4 lol-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::With that I ment, ZB/Mtouch too. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:37, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Good luck facing off against Hex Mesmers of any kind. MIgraine will especially own you if you're not monitoring the Mesmer always. Otherwise, it's decent. --Ulterion 11:26, 11 December 2008 (EST) DUPE I don't see anything here that isn't covered here Build:Mo/any Zealous Benediction Monk so does this really deserve its own page? I don't see anything here that justifies it to be honest. Selket Shadowdancer 20:52, 7 June 2008 (EDT) : Yeh, both shielding hands and natural are both listed anyways, should be deleted or w/e, 92.237.14.59 20:56, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ohnoes, now we must delete pretty much all war/monk builds cuz they are listed somewhere else! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:07, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::exactly. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:20, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't forget the Ranger builds! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:26, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::exactly. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 08:25, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::. This does nothing that isn't covered already by the general Zealous Benediction build that we already have. I'm putting a tag on it, if you disagree then bring it up on the Admin Noticeboard. Selket Shadowdancer 09:06, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, we have Build: Mo/E GvG WoH and Build: Mo/any WoH Monk, and those aren't merged. This is fine, brave, and strong. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:12, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If it actually did something different (ie: the difference between running Cripshot and BHA)I could roll with that, but it does nothing different from the already vetted build that has everything this has in its variants section already. There is just no need at all for this to be on the wiki. Selket Shadowdancer 09:14, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Im sure this satisfies it: No. Doing that causes massive, massive, massive, articles. If it's more detailed to explain usage, it deserves it's own page" -Skakid-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:10, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Why the hell is there TA and RA tags? Disciplined stance is much better there. And actually there you need some antispike prots. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 06:15, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :NS works just as well as Disciplined. If by antispike prots you mean PS/SB, then no. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:17, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Okay explain to me why is it just as good? you don't need speed buffs in RA/TA most of the time. I don't see any synergy between enchantment based monk and a stance that ends when you become enchanted OR Hexed (which you will see in RA/TA pretty much). Disciplined stance on the other hand gives you non-elite SoD and lasts almost as long as NS. And one more point: 75% block chance > 50%. ¬ Master Gladius |19px]] 06:24, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :If you aren't terrible, the speed boost gives you enough time to get off a guarenteed spell, at which point it ending due to enchantments is irrelevant. It's also far more useful than Disciplined as a general use skill, as it makes it extremely difficult for opposing frontliners to put any real pressure on you. It ending on enchantments is only an issue if you do something dumb like RoF yourself while under it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:36, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :(EC)You aren't using Natural Stride so you can stand there tanking, you are using it to fuck up someones chain, whether that be to catch either the knockdown or Crushing Blow on a hammer or catching any of the attacks in an assassins chain and kite better to reduce damage. The extra 25% doesn't really make much difference because you're not trying to block everything. Natural Stride also has the added utility of letting you kite people as you move faster than a warrior under IMS, 50% block plus 33% speed boost will actually negate more damage than 75% block. Natural Stride also has a slightly quicker recharge so you can use it more often. Guardian is only 50% block too and that skill is freaking awesome. - 06:40, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::Id still kill the monk with my warrior-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 01:15, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::You use natural stride because it's flexible like hell, it's like rof. You can't explain how it works in words, it just has so many uses. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:54, 4 October 2008 (EDT) lol I posted the very same build some time ago but it got trashed bc ppl are so bad at this place. :) [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 06:41, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Please, a monk running distracting shot is very NOOBISH. Don't reccomend it espically in ra. -- Chase :You're no fun at all. Also, please sign your comments with ~~~~. Kabu To 04:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Wtf are you talking about, a monk with DS is leet, its fun to run it in RA, its like shield bash, you can screw up sin's combos and make them cry. Heck, I ran it with DS in TA and ended up saving myself from the shove spike, 3 times. Muffin 12:31, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::If you don't wanna run d-shot, don't. If you can run it, great, you're leet, disable anything and everything harmful to you and/or your team with your leetness. ICYFIFTYFIVE 14:10, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Or... you can take the easier option and go mo/w with hammer bash. Ace(LVPoW) 18:25, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Hammer bash requires big hammers. And PvX people are poor. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::how the fuck does money relate with PvP weapons? Ace(LVPoW) 15:17, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Please Well Hey look, I made a new build... --Rach 14:41, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :No. ~~ 14:54, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::He made a new build at least... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:26, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::My point is why can't we just leave it to the ZB Monk to explain how to create a zealous benediction monk. Builds have been welled for so much less similarity. You can basically make this monk if you look into the variants section. --Rach 02:04, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Well Discuss. --Frosty 07:43, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :It's mostly for AB, it plays different from regular ZB-- 07:46, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :^. this is strong in AB's and BYOBs :> Brandnew. 07:48, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::The tagged build is tagged for AB and has NStride in variants.... --Frosty 07:50, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::I indented wrong :< Brandnew. 07:55, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::::ZB monk can suck it-- 04:16, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::ZB Monk is actually better at e-management (if you use it right). Slightly less healing per cast but it potentially costs 3e to cast. If you fail at monking though, you'll wind up depleting your energy too soon, losing. So, you cannot fail at casting at the right times. I've used a smiting prayers variant and it owns, too! LOL! So stop phailing hard, Relyk. Oh.. and bring on your QQ's. *Uses "Incoming!"* --Ulterion 23:33, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::::You're almost as bad as luke =\--Golden19pxStar 23:35, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::::::LOL *Runs around, collecting health.* You're worse than Anet's current definition of skill-balancing *cough-smiter's-boon-cough-cough!*. GG --Ulterion 23:48, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::ZB with smite lol...this is mizzouman all over again. FYI, you really fail at comparing and elaborating, what with corny stuff like *Runs around, collecting health.* and totally unrelated issues like comparing ZB to smiter's boon. You should only come back when you are on the same page as the rest of us, yeah?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 00:42, 26 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::ZB Smiter and I owned teams. GG. FYI I just collected 140 health during his attack. *"Incoming!"* *Begins collecting moar healths* Smiter's Boon was my analogy of him. If you lack the understanding of that analogy (which compared Smiter's Boon to Goldenstar, not ZB.. so stop failing), it means that you (along with Goldenstar) fail and are bad. Unplug ploxkthnxbai. --Ulterion 10:47, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Yay, now we are tossing good skills randomly on a bar, then claiming all sorts of things like "owned teams". Maybe you "owned" bad teams, seeing as ZB and smites make a bad bar. And I think you are the one lacking understanding of the word analogy. Your "analogies" are terrible because they made no relation to situation at hand. What does terrible skill balancing have to do with goldenstar? Except that both have something to do with guild wars? I guess you should go back to elementary school and take up some basic vocabulary classes before giving me a lecture on english.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:00, 26 December 2008 (EST) Oh noes Archived! Now no one will know about using NS!-- ChristmasRelyk 17:05, 27 December 2008 (EST) im gonna use it :D--61.173.88.131 05:01, 10 February 2009 (EST) What do you guys think of using Draw Conditions/Antidote Signet for a bit stronger condition removal on allies along with a free removal from yourself?Gimme 05:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Generally, Mending Touch is better than Antidote Signet even though it costs 5e. Draw is already in variants. Toraen talk 05:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, Mending Touch is a guarenteed two condition removal, while Antidote Signet can *potentially* remove two or more. It's also 3/4 second cast vs 1 second activation. However, Antidote Signet has the advantage of being free, having a slightly quicker recharge(which could be important on a monk) and being dazed proof.Gimme 14:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Mending touch is clearly better, and you shouldnt have trouble with energy if you can use zb properly Castword 02:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC)